


Red Fixation

by AbsinthexMind



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Damn, F/M, Gilbert got the crap beat out of him, Implied Relationships, Short One Shot, Violence, Violent Russia, hematolagnia, lead pipe action, merciless beating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one will ever dare to look at Russia's precious sunflower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Fixation

He gazed at the tainted snow, running his fingers through it; coating his long digits with the red substance in the process.

"Such a beautiful color, da?" Ivan smiled down at the man underneath him, the snow actually being the man's snowy tresses. "Just like your eyes."

The Russian murmured. Gilbert glared back at the man above him, pure hatred radiating from those hellish dyed orbs. They looked over to the blood encrusted pipe Ivan wielded in his hand. Then his gaze traveled back up to Ivan's lavender eyes which gleamed in childish mirth. His lips attached to Gilbert's neck, enjoying the warmth of the blood coursing through his veins. Gilbert shivered at the feeling of Ivan's cold lips devouring his neck; it made him unbearably sick to his gut. Wiggling around, Prussia tried his best to get free of the big Russian's grasp. With all his strength he pried Russia away from his neck and curling up his knees, Gilbert was able to lever space between them. Ivan blinked, looking at Gilbert curiously before a wicked grin took over his face.

"I didn't want to do it this way. But you leave me no choice. What a shame." His gloved hand gripped the metal pipe and swung it at Gilbert's face. The pipe smashed the frontal and nasal bone of his skull and despite the pain he felt, Gilbert didn't let out any sound. He wouldn't allow Ivan the satisfaction of seeing him in pain. Despite the feeling of his mandible breaking and the cartilage of his nose shattering he wouldn't cry no matter what. Gilbert could already feel his left eye beginning to swell and rob him of his vision. He held up his arm as he saw Ivan swing his pipe again, but he didn't expect it to strike at his stomach making him fall down on his knees and keel over. As he did so, Gilbert felt the pipe hit the side of his skull making his head swirl, shifting the ground beneath him. With one last swing, Gilbert fell to the floor. His once pure white hair was now tainted in red. Ivan knelt beside Prussia's fallen body and grabbed a hand full of his blood drenched hair, pulling his head up to meet him face to face. At the corner of his mouth a trail of blood was beginning to trickle down his chin. Russia smirked and brought his tongue to follow the trail, happily lapping it up.

"Red is such a beautiful color." His eyes wandered over to the shaking figure in the corner who had been witness to this savage assault. Your cowering form inched closer into the corner of the living room. Your (e/c) eyes shut tightly letting the tears spill out onto your cheeks. Ivan smiled sweetly at you: his precious girl. 

"But not as beautiful as my (y/n). Hopefully you learned your lesson. She is mine." He let his pipe fall to the floor next to Gilbert's unconscious body. Ivan walked over to you.

"Pohneemayete?" Ivan's voice held a menacing tone. You nod your head vigorously, anything to make this nightmare stop. "Good."

After he left the room you slowly make your way over to Gilbert, your hand shaking as you laid it on his broken face.

"I'm so sorry Gilbert." You sob; gently caressing his broken body to your trembling one.


End file.
